


Destiny

by DCosloff



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Summary: I am writing a fanfiction about Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince. Their relationship is very popular in the DCAU. This is right after my good friend Supermaster51 fanfic dance.Here it goes
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 14





	Destiny

Bruce woke up before Diana. Bruce kissed her on the cheek. Diana is still asleep. Bruce got his bathrobe on and looked at the view of Paris. Paris is the city of love, very beautiful. It has a great culture. 

Bruce: Do I deserve this life, to be happy with the woman who I truly love, All my life I was destined to be Batman the defender of Gotham, I always believe with this life, it is impossible to be happy but now I realized I can have both. 

Diana woke up and she saw Bruce by the window. 

Diana thought to herself: Wow last night was incredible, I don’t want it to end maybe it doesn’t have to, I want this, despite me being an Amazon Princess, daughter of Hades, I can have this life with the man I love, My Knight in Shining Armor, He saved me more ways than one, he made realized so many things and being a part of this team the Justice League, this is my home now. 

Diana got up, put her bathrobe on and she hugged his lower body kissed him on the cheek. 

Diana: Morning Bruce, How did you sleep? 

Bruce: Amazing, I have never slept like that in my life, how about you? 

Diana: Same 

Bruce: Do you want to take a morning bath with me that tub fits two and we could get breakfast? 

Diana: I would love that. 

When they were taking a bath. They had a passionate love scene. They were like on their honeymoon. 

After that, They went to a breakfast place called Petit déjeuner en amoureux meaning Breakfast in love. Bruce and Diana had their breakfast. Bruce and Diana were holding hands. Bruce : Diana I want to ask you something? 

Diana: Okay What is it? 

Bruce: What do you think of moving to Gotham with me in my Mansion? 

Diana: Bruce 

Bruce: I know it is soon but The past 5 years has been the greatest five years of my life because you are in it, you really understand me, you are patient with me, you will never leave, that is not who you are, you really made a better man Princess, I don’t want to rush you into anything? 

Diana: Yes, Yes I want to move in with you, I know it is pretty quick our relationship but I have realized never waste another minute, I want this, Like I told you last night how I felt about you, this is what I want you are my destiny my knight in shining armor I love you. 

Bruce: I love you too. 

Bruce decides to surprise Diana with an unforgettable gift, Bruce wants the spare room that hasn’t been used and use it for Diana’s space, it would have random artifacts, very nice décor, and on top of all that Hippolyta’s painting will be on the wall so Diana will love it for sure. 

After Diana and Bruce left Paris, they arrived in the Wayne Mansion, Diana kissed Bruce passionately and hugged him. 

Diana: Thank you for everything, Bruce, it means so much to me. 

Bruce: You’re welcome princess, I love you. 

Diana: I love you too 

They went inside and Alfred greeted them. 

Alfred: Welcome Master Wayne, hello Miss Prince 

Diana: Call me Diana, It is really nice to meet you, Alfred, I heard a lot of great things about you. 

Alfred: Well Thank you Diana it means a lot, Bruce has a surprise for you in it is down the hallway. 

Diana: What is the surprise? 

Bruce: You would love to see it 

Diana walks to the room, she was really shocked seeing the room, a lot of great artifacts, and most importantly her mother on the wall, she teared up, Diana hugged Bruce. 

Diana: I never expected any of this how could I ever repay you. 

Bruce: You already have, you brought me back to the light Princess, you made me open myself up to be the man that I could never be, I promise you, Diana, I am that man to you because of your love, your compassion, your strength made me a better person, you are my destiny princess. With you I am complete, I am finally complete. 

Diana hugged him and kissed him. 

Diana: thank you my knight in shining armor. 

Bruce: You’re welcome my princess. 

After that great day, they made love in their master bedroom and they have never been better.


End file.
